


Happy Valentine's Day, Magnus

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Gift Giving, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Alec knew he was many things. Son, brother and friend to start with. Archer, soldier and leader if you wanted to go even further. Lately though there had been an addition to the many titles that Alec held and for some reason it seemed the most important.Boyfriend.





	Happy Valentine's Day, Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Alec's first experience with Valentine's day. So I did. XD

Alec knew he was many things. Son, brother and friend to start with. Archer, soldier and leader if you wanted to go even further. Lately though there had been an addition to the many titles that Alec held and for some reason it seemed the most important. 

Boyfriend.

Even saying the word to himself, quietly, in his mind made Alec blush. On pain of death only, and even then he wasn't sure he'd ever admit it to anyone short of Magnus himself, Alec would admit that he was most proud of the newest title in his life. Boyfriend. Something he'd never dreamed he could call himself. Not in the sense that it had been his choice. Alec had always assumed he'd be someone's boyfriend eventually and in his mind he'd always pictured a faceless woman. The reality of being someone's boyfriend while at the same time having a boyfriend. Well. It made Alec's heart swell with so much unconditional love he was sure his chest would explode. 

Therein, of course, lied his problem. He had a boyfriend now. Someone he truly loved. Someone he quite honestly wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He'd never, not in a million years expected someone like Magnus to walk into his life but he'd never regret meeting the warlock. Not for anyone or anything. So, with this stupid mundane holiday fast approaching Alec knew he was screwed and not even remotely in the new fun way he was still discovering with Magnus.

It was ridiculous and Alec was very happy to list all the reasons why for anyone that wanted to know. He blamed Clary for his current predicament, of course. Everything that had gone wrong in his life since the day she'd walked into it was fair game, as far as Alec was concerned. 

Two days ago he'd heard Clary, very loudly, exclaiming that Jace had surprised her with tickets to some concert she'd been raving about for weeks. Confused as to why they were suddenly celebrating something named after the mad man that had nearly killed them all, Alec can admit he'd felt rather foolish once his sister had explained what Valentine's Day was in the mundane world.

A holiday for couples. A specific day set aside to celebrate your relationship with your significant other. How in the angels above had Jace known about it?! (Turns out it was Simon. Stupid vampire.)

With a sigh, Alec let his head fall forward onto his desk with a loud thump. A holiday to celebrate the person you love. That was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard of! If you loved someone, you should celebrate them every day, not just one specific day set aside because a bunch of bored mundanes decided to make life harder on people that were single.

Except. Except he wasn't single anymore. Nope. Alexander Lightwood had a boyfriend. He groaned. He wasn't single. He had the world's most amazing man. A centuries old warlock who absolutely knew about this stupid holiday. Would he expect something from Alec? Of course he would!

“What do you even do for someone on Valentine's Day?” He asked aloud to himself. With another frustrated sigh, Alec did what any lost and confused boyfriend did two days before the stupid holiday. He broke down and asked his sister for help.

“I'm, I'm sorry, Alec, but can you repeat that?” Isabelle asked a few hours later. It had taken more time than he'd expected to work up the courage to ask for his little sister's help. He knew instantly that she was never going to let him live this down.

“Valentine's Day. I heard Clary talking about it. I need you to tell me what someone does for their, uh, special person on this day.” Alec said again, his face most assuredly beet red.

“This is the best day of my life.” Isabelle laughed as she hugged her middle. “Your special person? Oh big brother, you can just say your boyfriend. Or lover. Partner would probably even work.” She smirked.

“Izzy.” Alec said, tersely. 

“Why do you think I know? I'm not a mundane.” His sister ironically informed him.

“But you are a girl and I know you and Clary talk about everything so there is no way you don't know what all this dumb day is about.” Alec tried, smirking when his sister sighed a defeated sort of sigh.

“Fine. So I know what it is. You seem to know what it is as well.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

“A day for couples. But that doesn't exactly tell me what you do on it!” Alec argued. 

“You're supposed to buy them flowers,” Isabelle started. “Chocolate is also part of the equation. Dinner too. And sex.” In front of her Alec went even redder than he already was. She grinned.

“Do I have to take him to a concert too?” Alec asked after a few seconds of trying to control his rapidly beating heart.

“I don't think so. That's just Jace's gift to Clary.” Isabelle informed him.

“Gift? Wait, so. The flowers and chocolate aren't a gift?” Alec asked in confusion.

“No, they are but there's always some big elaborate part of the gift you get for your, ahem, special person too, to show them how much you love them.” She said, trying not to outright laugh at the look on her brother's face. 

“So, flowers, chocolate, dinner and a gift.” Alec recited back to her.

“Don't forget the sex, big brother,” She added and Alec scowled down at her. Turning on he heel, Alec quickly retreated. He was so screwed. If he was lucky, maybe it would end up being in the new fun way with Magnus after all.

~*~*~*~*~

For two days straight Alec did nothing but work on making his first Valentine's Day with Magnus something that the warlock would never forget. It was more difficult than he expected when halfway through day one of planning he suddenly remembered just how many memories he'd be competing with. There was no way that Magnus had lived to be four hundred years old without someone going all out for him on this stupid ridiculous day.

That was why Alec currently found himself in Magnus' kitchen, elbow deep in dirty dishes, trying to clean up the mess he'd made while attempting to cook dinner. 

His first attempt, of course, had blown up in his face. Literally. His second had gone better but halfway through letting the sauce cook he'd gotten a text from Magnus letting him know he'd be home a little early instead of as late as he'd expected and the sauce had burnt. Luckily the third time seemed to be the charm.

Alec had eventually broke down and asked his mother for help, after he'd decided he would cook for Magnus. They were always going out or Magnus was always snapping something in. Alec wanted this day to be one that Magnus would remember long after he was gone so he'd easily decided on cooking. 

“Oh, Alec,” Maryse had said with a smile on her face that Alec hadn't seen in years. “Of course I can help you, sweetheart!” She'd exclaimed happily before writing down the recipe for some long lost aunt's famous spaghetti sauce. Spaghetti didn't exactly sound like something someone would remember forever but after his mother had assured him that it had always been a winner in their family he'd decided to give it a go. Thank the angels Alec actually knew how to cook. Mostly. Well, he wasn't nearly as bad as his sister was so he'd take it.

With their dining room table set for two, Alec quickly went about lighting the candles he'd bought just for the occasion. Magnus loved candles so he, at the very least, knew those would go over extremely well.

Plating the food, Alec carefully set the dishes down in their places before turning and grabbing the wine glasses he'd set out earlier. He'd also taken his mother's advice on the wine selection for the evening. He could barely pronounce its name but his mother had assured him that it paired nicely with the sauce so it would have to do.

On the far end of the table, closer to where Magnus usually sat, Alec placed a vase of purple roses. Two dozen of them. He'd walked into the florist that Isabelle had directed him to with every intention of buying red, like she'd said to do but almost instantly his eyes had landed on flowers the most perfect shade of purple and he'd known there was no way he was leaving without them.

On the table beside the flowers laid a small box, nervously and hastily wrapped. 

Everything was perfect. Now all he needed was Magnus. Rushing into the bedroom, Alec quickly changed into the outfit he'd picked especially for the evening. It was one that he knew Magnus loved. Mainly because he'd been the one to pick it out but even Alec had to admit that it was nice. A simple pair of black slacks with a dark blue silk shirt. 

Seconds after buttoning the last button Alec gasped, for once surprised by the portal suddenly appearing in the middle of the loft.

“...never again!” Magnus was shouting as he stepped out of the portal. “I will never again answer the call to anyone from the Romanian clan! I don't care how much they offer me for my services, it is not worth it!” He continued ranting as he stepped into Alec's line of sight.

“I take it things didn't go as planned?” Alec asked with a small smirk. Magnus had his back turned to him, and the room so he'd yet to see what Alec had done.

“Oh, my sweet darling, you have no idea.” Magnus groaned. “All I want is the biggest glass of whiskey we have and a hot bath and then I am going to bed and sleeping for a week. Those ridiculous vampires and their... stupid... um.” Magnus froze as he spun on his heel, hand raised in manner that Alec knew meant he was ready to vent his frustrations for as long as the Shadowhunter would listen.

“Surprise.” Alec said bashfully, ducking his head in embarrassment. 

“Darling, what?” Magnus started to say but stopped as his eyes took in what was behind Alec. 

“Its um, happy Valentine's day?” Alec tried and watched as it seemed to dawn on Magnus what was happening. “I made you dinner.” He said, gesturing to the table and waiting for Magnus to move or speak but it seemed that he'd rendered his boyfriend completely speechless. “Magnus?” He asked nervously, suddenly unsure of everything he'd done.

“Alexander.” Magnus finally spoke, sounding breathless, like he'd just ran all the way from Romania. “You, you did this. For me?” He asked and Alec noticed his eyes were flashing between their normal cat like yellow and the glamour Magnus kept on them. His control was slipping. What had he done wrong?

“I, I can get rid of it all if, if its wrong. If I did something wrong or you don't like it, I'll throw it all out. I didn't mean to upset you.” Alec said dejected, already silently cursing Clary Fray and the day she'd been born.

“What?” Magnus' head jerked from where he was staring at the table to look up into Alec's eyes. “Don't you dare, Alexander!” He exclaimed, moving forward at an inhuman speed towards the flowers. Alec watched as he ever so gently ran his fingertips over the purple petals.

“But you're upset?” Alec asked quizzically.

“Upset? Alexander, no!” Magnus exclaimed. “Darling, I'm overwhelmed and very happily surprised!” He explained with a sharp laugh. “I'd forgotten what day it was in my dealings with the Romanian clan and I just wasn't expecting... this.”

“Its Valentine's day.” Alec said like that explained everything. “You're supposed to show the person you love that you love them. Right? That's, that's what I was told.”

“Oh, you sweet boy.” Magnus whispered softly as he stepped into Alec's personal space. “You're magnificent, did you know that?” He asked, smiling when his words caused Alec's cheeks to flush the softest shade of pink.

“I'm not.” Alec insisted. “I thought this whole day was stupid.” He explained bluntly, which in turn caused Magnus' to burst into laughter.

“Then why did you do anything?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Because even though you deserve to be told every day how amazing you are and how much I love you, I wanted to do something special. Even if its just a stupid mundane holiday. You deserve it.” Alec said so easily that it nearly brought tears to Magnus' eyes.

“I don't have anything for you.” Magnus admitted shamefully. 

“Magnus, I don't need anything from you. I already have you. That's enough.” Alec smiled as he cupped Magnus' cheek.

“How are you even real?” Magnus questioned as he leaned into his lovers' touch.

“I ask myself that same question every time I look at you.” Alec said honestly before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Magnus' lips. “Now, I'm sure your food is ice cold so maybe you want to heat it up a little before eating?” Alec grinned when, without blinking, Magnus snapped his fingers. He knew without even looking their food was warm again.

“Wait. Did you, did you say that you cooked this?” Magnus asked as Alec pulled his chair out for him. 

“I did. I wanted it to be special and there is nothing special about ordering takeout.” Alec informed him with a scoff. “But if you don't like it, blame my mother.” He said with a grin.

“Why would I blame Maryse?” Magnus asked as he took a bite of the ridiculously delicious food in front of him. “Not that I'll need to though because this is amazing!”

“Its an old family recipe apparently. I got it from mom.” Alec stated as he took a bite of the food. He smiled when he realized that it was really good. Beside of him though, Magnus had froze.

“I'm sorry but you, you went to your mother and what, told her you were cooking me dinner for Valentine's day and she happily gave you this old family recipe with love?” Magnus asked tentatively.

“Yeah.” Alec laughed at the look of pure shock on the other man's face. “And if it matters, Izzy helped me with ideas for everything else. I said I wanted it to be special so I asked them for help. They seemed to be happy to help.”

“Will wonders never cease.” Magnus muttered as he continued his meal.

Once the plates were cleared and the wine drank, Alec nervously slide the small wrapped box across the table towards Magnus. He'd had an idea for a gift and in his mind, it was perfect. He prayed Magnus liked it even though it wasn't much.

“Darling, dinner was delicious and the flowers are beautiful! What else can you possibly give me that can top that?” Magnus asked with a small chuckle as he picked up the small, almost flat, box.

“Its nothing flashy or, or expensive,” Alec began, watching intently as Magnus' slowly unwrapped his gift. “But I kept it. I've had it this whole time and I just thought, maybe you'd like it. Its not, I mean, its okay if you don't. I just thought maybe...” Alec rambled, almost holding his breath as Magnus lifted the top off of the box.

“Alec, what?” Magnus asked as he looked down at what was obviously one of Alec's arrowheads. It seemed to be connected to a leather cord. Magnus picked it up and held it in front of him as he looked to Alec with confusion on his face.

“That's from the arrow I shot the uh, the first time I met you. The one that, I mean I guess from when I saved your life. Its, I kept it. I don't even know why I went back for it back then. I mean, I've got literally hundreds of arrows and arrowheads so why should that one have mattered? But something in me stopped me from leaving without it that night.” Alec explained, watching as tears filled Magnus' eyes.

“Alexander.” Magnus said, once again sounding completely out of breath.

“I know its not much but-”

“Its everything.” Magnus said, interrupting him. “In all my life, no one has ever done for me what you have. I've never had a Valentine's day surprise. I think that's probably why I forgot what today was because I'm so used to no one else wanting to celebrate it with me.”

“No one? Not ever?” Alec had to ask. His shock and surprise were written clearly on his face.

“Not a single person. Ever.” Magnus said, a sad smile on his face. “But you. My Alexander. For as long as I live I will never deserve you. You are, you're not anything I ever expected and yet everything I have always wanted. I love you so much that sometimes I feel as though I may actually burst with happiness,” Magnus laughed as the tears in his eyes began to roll down his cheeks.

“I can safely say that I know exactly how you feel.” Alec countered with a smile of his own and tears now forming in his eyes.

With slightly trembling hands, Magnus removed the necklaces he was currently wearing before placing the necklace from Alec around his neck. Gently he touched the arrowhead now hanging around his neck. He smiled, his eyes now bright yellow and beautiful.

“Happy Valentine's day, Magnus,” Alec said as he leaned across the table.

“Happy Valentine's day, Alexander,” Magnus replied as he met the Shadowhunter halfway, their lips connecting gently. “Thank you.” He whispered against Alec's lips before leaning back in and kissing his boyfriend again.

So maybe this holiday wasn't as stupid as Alec had originally deemed it. He'd have to remember to thank Clary for her rather ingenious mundane holiday. That could wait til tomorrow though. Tonight was all about Magnus and making sure he knew exactly how loved he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone!! <3


End file.
